


Some Days

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [30]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Just a little slice of life thing, M/M, Post-Canon, tfw you have kind of a bad day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Kravitz has a tough day at work. So does Taako. They're a little out of sync, but it gets better.





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from @hops "a hoarse whisper “kiss me”". More Taakitz? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> Not particularly edited or anything, just posted right off the dome.

Some bounties are tougher than others. This had been particularly rough, not so much in the capture - this necromancer had folded quickly - as much as the cleanup. Child zombies, children's souls powering infernal machines: a necromancer who had used his proximity to an orphanage to fuel his dark power. Kravitz found all this both infuriating and exhausting. It took a long time to shepherd all of those souls to the Astral Plane, the still-crying children. What a mess. What a sad frustrating mess. And then hours (days? he was always a bit unclear about the passage of time while home in the Astral Plane) spent in paperwork. When it was complete, he whispered a final prayer to his Queen for those unfortunate children and lay his head down on his desk. 

* * *

Some days at Taako’s Amazing School of Magic are tougher than others. He had never planned to be a teacher, let alone the person in charge of a whole school. And of course normally he left all that to Ren, who despite her lack of school-running experience -- because? After all, she’d run herd on the patrons of the Davy Lamp for years -- was a top-notch administrator. She was kind and efficient and effortlessly  _ fair _ , which is something he always had trouble with. But Ren was on a well-earned vacation, and so he was in charge, which probably shouldn’t happen in any case, and especially on a day when two students nearly blasted each other into oblivion while a group of particularly persnickety parents were touring the grounds. He’d spent all afternoon applying his considerable charm, when what he wanted to do was tell them to all go to hell, and what, did they think their little darlings would somehow be  _ safer _ with Lucas Fucking Miller? He splurged at the market on the way home, bought everything rich and sweet and fattening with the hopes of spending the whole evening baking and complaining to Kravitz.

* * *

Kravitz woke in the inky darkness of his office in the Eternal Stockade, startled at having even fallen asleep, and for half a moment, the memory of the Hunger’s oily darkness overwhelmed him. He was an avatar of a goddess of death, the reaper of souls, enforcer of the law against necromancy -- but he had nearly met a terrifying and lonely end, and it still haunted him. He shook his head clear and looked around at the familiar bare room, the stack of file folders on his desk, the beautiful drawing of his beloved (Lucretia had given it to him, one of her sketches from the years on the run, not that Kravitz would ever tell Taako about it) in the silver frame, and he sighed. Time to go to his other home.

* * *

Taako opened his front door and shouted inside, but no one answered. Not just no Kravitz, he grumped to himself, looked like even Lup and her dumb boyfriend were out working. Again. They all worked too hard, surely a goddess could give a fella a break when he’d had a shitty day? His house was dark and he was tired and no one was around to put away his groceries or eat his cooking or just, like, listen to him bitch about stuff? For a sharp terrible minute it felt like really, there wasn’t any point to any godsdamned thing. But he’s Taako, you know, from TV, so at least he can pretend everything’s cool and at least make himself a sandwich, set the bags on the counter, turn on the lights. He could take out the mixing bowls and cream together sugar and butter and pretend like he enjoyed a little time to himself. But instead he slumped over the counter, a meager peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand, and sighed dramatically in the dark.

* * *

The rift in space brilliantly illuminated the dark kitchen, where Taako was sitting on a tall stool, dozing with his head in his hands on the counter. Kravitz paused, as he so often did, on the first beat just appreciating that his beloved was there, as always, then realizing that the room was dark and somewhat cold, that bags of food sat untended on the counter, that Taako’s sleeping face was frowning. He dropped his scythe with a clatter, not even bothering to dispel it. The sound woke Taako, just as Kravitz cast Light to bring up a bit of cheer -- neither of them needed it to see, exactly, but Kravitz knew that a brightened room meant a brighter Taako.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he said as he gently rubbed Taako’s back. Taako sighed. “Work was….” He frowned and winced, thinking again of all those tiny souls. “Fuck necromancers,” he said, not for the first time, “Family excluded, of course.”

Taako blinked, that little frown deepening between his eyebrows. “Well fuck, I guess you had a shit day too, then. Sorry I was cussing you out in my mind.”

“As long as it’s in the mind,” he said with a sad smile. “I might be too sensitive” he chuckled “for anything strong said aloud.”

Taako snorted and leaned up against him. “Ok, bone daddy, sure.” He looked up, his eyes searching Kravitz’s face for something -- neither of them could say quite what. With a hoarse whisper, he said, “Kiss me?”

And Kravitz did.


End file.
